1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic system, photographic device and photographic method and more particularly to a photographic system which photographs an object with a plurality of photographic devices set to an identical photograph condition, a photographic device which constitutes the aforementioned system and a photographic method for the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With prevailing of network in recent years, a number of photographic devices such as digital camera possess network function. The network function of the photographic device is provided through USB, IEEE1394 or wireless LAN so that the photographed digital image data can be sent to a PC or the like.
Possessing the network function enables not only the aforementioned image data but also a variety of data to be transmitted/received. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-73201 discloses a camera capable of setting the same photographic condition as a photographic condition set in other camera by transmitting and receiving the photographic condition.
However, the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-73201 sets a photographic condition set by a skilled person to the cameras other than the camera set by the skilled person and does not consider photographic conditions in the other cameras.
Thus, when an object is photographed with plural cameras, if the position of the camera whose photographic condition is set by the skilled person and the position of other cameras which received and set that photographic condition are different from each other, the statuses of images photographed with those cameras will be completely different.